Littlest Pet Shop:Strange Happenings
by Master Dragonfire
Summary: A Series of one-shots that document some of the strange clients that have come through the doors of Littlest Pet Shop, and the adventures they bring with them.
1. The Necklace Incedent

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything in this fic, no matter how badly I want to. All the rights belong to their respectful owners.

* * *

It was a plain-old boring ordinary Saturday for Blythe Baxter. She was enjoying the cool breeze and doing some sketching on the roof of her apartment. She was in a bright green short-sleeved shirt, with beige shorts and one of Mrs. Twombly's sunhats. As she looked out across the city, she saw the trail of a jet plane. That was probably her dad, heading out on today's flight to the west coast. Not as a passenger mind you, he was the captain. He mostly flew international flights, but had taken that flight to cover for an old friend of his. Blythe went downstairs to see what Mrs. Twombly and the pets were up to, and to show Zoe one of her newest designs.

When Blythe walked into the front door, she was surprised to find Mrs. Twombly busy talking to a girl, about her age, carrying a cute little bunny on her shoulder. "Oh Blythe, thank goodness you're here. Would you mind taking Kiko to the day camp area? I have to finish up with Bloom here, and the pets seemed to want to see you."

"Sure Mrs. Twombly, I can get that done." Blythe picked Kiko up off of Bloom's shoulder, and let him ride on her all the way to the day camp area, where she let him through the door first so he wouldn't get trampled should the pets all come at her when she went in. "Hey everybody I'm here! I brought a new friend for you to meet too." Oh I said this was a plain-old boring ordinary day didn't I? I suppose I forgot to tell you that Blythe could understand animals. She could talk to them intelligently, and they talked right back, clear as day.

The pets swarmed Blythe, and she was glad she had let Kiko in first. Everyone was excited to see her, and when she managed to calm them down enough for her to talk, she let them know that she wanted them to try and make Kiko feel at home, and that she had some very important things to do, and would be back in time for lunch. She then proceeded to climb into the dumbwaiter, and headed up to her room.

Russell was the first to approach the newcomer. "Hello there, and welcome to Littlest Pet Shop, the best pet shop in the whole city." Russell pulled out his clipboard (thank you hammerspace!) and began to ask Kiko a series of questions. "Do you know how long you'll be staying here?" Kiko shook his head no. "Do you have any irregular dietary needs?" Kiko shook his head again. Do you have an issue with any of the following? Singing, dancing, painting, lackluster jokes…"

"Hey!"

Russell continued, "… or magic?"

Kiko shook his head no. "I'm totally fine with magic, my owner has it."

"So, your owner is a magician? I would be careful about telling Sunil that."

"No, Bloom isn't a magician, she has real magic."

"I don't quite understand what you mean by "real magic" Could you elaborate please?"

"Bloom can use real magic, it's not her flipping the deck over, or her assistant opening a trapdoor, she can use real magic."

"Interesting. Now how about your bedding preferences…" After the marathon of questions, Kiko was finally able to just kick back in the front window of the shop, and relax with a good carrot.

* * *

Blythe was working on her latest outfit for Zoe, when her phone rang. "Talk to me Jasper"

"Blythe, I just saw the strangest thing. A girl walked into an alley, and disappeared."

"Come on Jasper, do you really expect me to believe that? There has to be an explanation, maybe she went into the backdoor of one of the buildings there?"

"No, Blythe I'm totally serious, you know the alley between the butchers and barber on thirty-first street?"

"The one that runs into the back of the Bank?"

"Exactly, there are no exits other than the street. Now tell me that she went inside a building along the alley."

Blythe sighed. "Are you sure you're not just remembering things differently? I don't want to seem mean, but I can't take you seriously talking like there's something mysterious going on there, it's in the middle of one of the busiest parts of town."

"I know what I saw, and I'm sticking with it." Jasper hung up. Blythe was worried she had upset him, he could be funny, but normally when you figured out he was up to something, he would fess up.

* * *

"Is it always this boring around here?"

"What do you mean boring? This is plenty of fun." Vinnie replied from his position in front of the TV, watching his favorite show, Shake a Leg.

"I guess it's just me. I'm used to a lot more action. Say, Russell do you have any good balls around here? Not too bouncy, but not too un-bouncy either?"

"It depends on the range that you're looking for. Check the basket in the corner, it should have all of the good balls in it, unless Buttercream's been through it again."

"OK, be right back." Kiko went over to the basket and began rummaging around in it, pulling out the occasional ball and bouncing it to test it out. "This one will do just fine I think. Russell, can you help me push that cat tree over there next to the armchair?"

"Why are we suddenly redecorating? I like the pet shop how it is now."

"We're going to play a game, and we need two goals. Can you get that box of squeaky toys and put it over in the window? Thanks Russell. Now we just need to pick teams." Kiko called all the pets into a bit of a huddle, and explained what was going on. "We're going to play a game. I call it paw ball, and the rules are simple. Try to get the ball, into the other team's goal, without using your hands."

"Uh Kiko? We don't have hands, remember?"

"Right, um OK so your front paws are your hands then, sound good? Good. You can bounce it off your head, or kick it around with your paws, but you can't touch it at all with your "hands". Let's pick teams."

The teams were: Russell, Vinnie, Zoe, and Minka versus Kiko, Pepper, Penny, and Sunil. Kiko seemed to be really good at the game, but Minka was a fast learner, and she had a tail to use too. About a half an hour later, the door to the dumbwaiter opened, and Blythe had to duck to avoid being smacked in the face by a stray kick from Penny. "Oops, sorry Blythe."

Blythe smiled. "It's OK Penny." Then Blythe took a quick look around. "What on earth are you doing down here? If Mrs. T sees the pet shop like this, she'll freak!"

"We're playing paw ball! It's lots of fun!" Kiko motioned for Blythe to join them, and Blythe decided to sit on the armchair-turned-goalpost and watch the match instead. Penny had the ball, which sent Blythe cowering behind the chair. Penny kicked, the ball hit the edge of the cat tree, soared through the goal, bounced off the wall, and landed on top of Blythe. She came out from behind the chair, and came face to face with Kiko, who was standing on top of the cat tree.

"That's a very pretty necklace you have there, is it supposed to be a fairy? It's very sparkly."

"A fairy? No, it's a butterfly. How could I design a fairy necklace, when there are no fairies to draw?"

"But there are lots of fairies you could draw. My owner is a fairy! You could draw her!"

"That's very funny Kiko, here's the ball. I'm going to go see if Mrs. T has something for me to do." Kiko's words bothered Blythe for the rest of the day. Why would he make something like that up? He seemed to be fairly nice, and it's not like he would be back again, why was he trying to look better than the other pets?

* * *

Later that day, when Bloom came to pick Kiko up, Blythe decided to see what was going on. She told Mrs. T that she was going over to the sweet shop and would be right back, and then barreled out the door, after the mysterious girl. She rounded the corner, and Bloom was…gone. Blythe looked across the street, and down the street both ways, but couldn't find her. Then Kiko's words came back to her. "My owner is a fairy! You could draw her!" Blythe looked up, and was amazed to see a humanoid figure flying away, with what looked to be a rabbit sitting on its shoulder.

Blythe went into the sweet shop, and called Jasper right away. "So Jasper, about that alley earlier today…"

* * *

So, what do you think? This is going to be a little series of one-shots bringing all sorts of unusual pets and people to LPS. I am going to be doing mostly requests, but I may do a few that I feel like just doing for the fun of it. Send as many requests as you want, I'll find time eventually to write all the ones that I can.


	2. The Mirror Adventure

This one is for a frind of mine who is a Rainbow Magic fan, much like myself. I decided to write it first, because it was the one request that I woudn't have to do any digging or research for. So, without further ado, Pearl visits Littlest Pet Shop!

* * *

"Morning guys." Blythe emerged from the dumbwaiter, and walked to the front of the shop, with a trail of pets behind her.

"Oh, good morning Blythe, you sure are up early today." Mrs. Twombly called to Blythe as she walked straight into a display of wind-up mice.

"Morning Mrs. T." Blythe stood back up. "I'm just going to go and hang out with the pets for a bit."

"Be careful not to trip over them." It was too late, Blythe had already turned and tripped over Penny Ling, who was right behind her.

"Oh, Blythe, are you OK?" Penny asked after getting out from under Blythe's fallen body.

"I'm OK Penny, just a little tired is all."

By the time the pets had finished their breakfast, Blythe had woken up fully, and was feeling a little sore from what had happened between her and Penny. The bell on the front door of the pet shop rang, and Blythe ran to see who it was.

"Shh, Rachel, someone's coming."

"Hello, and welcome to Littlest Pet Shop, how can I help you?" Blythe asked.

"We were wondering if we could leave a pet here for the day. We're going to be busy looking for fair…I mean very good deals on merchandise at Largest Ever Pet Shop, and they don't allow pets in the store."

"So, let me get this straight. You're coming here to drop off a pet, so you can go shop at another pet shop? Why should I let you leave your pet here?"

"We have nowhere else to go, and the things we're looking for we can't get anywhere else."

"Please? Pearl would be bored stiff if we left her at home."

"I'll be the judge of that." Blythe leaned towards the travel kennel that Pearl was in. "Would you like to come out and meet some new friends pearl? I'm Blythe, and I'm sure there are at least one or two things that you would enjoy here."

"Please, just let me out of the cage! I can't stand small spaces!" Pearl pleaded

"I'll go check with the others…" Blythe's voice trailed off as she entered the day camp area. "I have a question for all of you. There are a couple of girls out front with a beautiful cat who they want to leave here while they go shopping at Largest Ever Pet Shop."

"Why are they bringing the cat here then? They can just bring it to Largest Ever Pet Shop." Zoe questioned.

"Apparently you can't bring pets into Largest Ever Pet Shop, and they say they can't find what they want anywhere else."

"What are they looking for exactly? I'm sure we can find what they want."

"I don't know exactly, they said they were looking for some very good deals."

"We have tons of deals! I think they're hiding something from you Blythe" Zoe walked over to the door. "I'll go check them out." Zoe headed over to the girls, and listened to their conversation.

"I don't know Rachel, why would Rose be here? This place is so small."

"Think about it Kirsty, she's the Pet Shop Fairy, this is a pet shop, even if it is small, I'm sure she could be hiding here too."

"Well, if we can't find her at Largest Ever Pet Shop, we can come back here. I'm sure that I saw a fairy in there!"

Blythe came through the door back into the front of the pet shop, and Kirsty quieted Rachel "Shhh she's coming back." You see, Kirsty and Rachel shared a very special secret. They were friends with fairies! They had met them on Rainspell Island a year ago, and helped them return to Fairyland. Since then, they had helped the fairies many times, and they were in the middle of a fairy adventure right now! They were helping to track down Rose the Pet Shop Fairy, and if they didn't find her quick, all of the pets in the human world would lose their adorableness and charm!

"I think we can take her." Blythe told the girls, after quickly looking to see if Zoe had learned anything important. The girls thanked Blythe, and left for Largest Ever Pet Shop. "So, what are they up to Zoe?"

"Well, to be honest I have no idea what the meant by what they said, but…"

"That's not important, what did they say?"

"I was getting there! As I was saying…but they said they were going there to look for a fairy by the name of Rose."

"A fairy? Really? How are they going to tell her apart from the rest of the crowd? They're masters of disguise."

"I don't know, maybe they're supposed to meet? They said she was the pet shop fairy, so maybe she can't leave the pet shop?"

"I don't know about that, Bloom didn't seem to be worried about anything like that. Anyways, how would she stay in the pet shop all the time, she would have to leave when it closed for the day."

"Good point, maybe we're missing something here." Blythe and Zoe walked back into the day camp area, so Zoe could, introduce Pearl to everyone. What they didn't notice, was a small orange light zip through the door behind them, and up onto one of the tubes that ran along the ceiling.

"The Littlest Pet Shop Pets!" Zoe finished her song, and headed over to her favorite cushion so she could relax for a bit before anything interesting happened.

"This place is so pretty. I wish I could come here every day." Pearl looked around at all of the different things to do, and instantly spotted one she was used to, chase the fairy! The fairy was awfully high up this time though, she was worried she might not be able to get to her.

"I'm glad I get to come here every day too Pearl, I love hanging out with all my animal friends." Blythe said as she settled into the big green armchair that sat in the corner of the pet shop.

"Wait a minute, you understand me?!"

"I told you that you should have written that part into your song Zoe."

"Oh whatever Russell."

"Yes, I can understand all of you, because of some weird thing that happened between me and that dumbwaiter over there."

"She fell out of it."

"Right after she crashed it on the bottom floor."

"That sounds like it hurt. I'm glad to see you're OK now though!" Pearl padded off towards the bottom of the tube network that would lead her to the fairy on the other side of the room.

"I told you that we should have looked around here first Rachel!"

"I know, I know!"

The bell on the front door of the pet shop rang, and Blythe looked through the window, just to see Kirsty and Rachel coming back into the shop. "Back to pick up Pearl so soon? She's having loads of fun with the others back in day camp."

"Well, not entirely. We couldn't find what we were looking for at Largest Ever Pet Shop, and we figured we would take a look around here to see if you had it here."

"Well, feel free to look around, I'm sure you'll find the fair…err, very best deals in town right here."

"OK we will, thanks."

Blythe walked into the other room, and motioned to Zoe to get her eavesdropping ears ready. As soon as Blythe was safely out of earshot, Kirsty turned to Rachel and said, "Is it me, or did she say that she was sure we would find the fairy we were looking for."

"No, I heard it too. Do you think it's a sign from Rose that we're on the right track?"

"Either that, or that purple dog in there is relaying everything we're saying to her, so she knows why we're here."

"That's not possible Kirsty."

"Anything is possible with magic Rachel, and with Rose here, there's definitely magic in the air."

"You prove a good point. Let's see what we can dig up."

The girls spent the next ten minutes searching the shop high and low for Rose, but they just couldn't find her.

"Hey, Kirsty, isn't that Pearl up there on the plastic tubing?"

"Yes, it is, I wonder what she's doing up there, I would hate for her to get stuck."

"It looks like she's climbing up towards that orange light up on that tube there…wait, an orange light on a round tube? Kirsty, I think we've found Rose!" Sure enough, there sitting on the tube was a tiny fairy, wearing a long orange dress with a sunflower-style bottom edge, a pair of fingerless gloves, and a set of shimmering fire opal wings. "Now the only question left is, how do we get to her?"

"I'm sure if one of us could distract her, we could sneak in and help Rose."

"Well then, do you want to run distraction, or sneak into the day camp to save Rose?"

"I'll go in and get her, you run distraction."

"Sounds good to me." Rachel went over to get Blythe's attention, and Kirsty opened the shining locket around her neck. Both she and Rachel had gotten one, as a gift from the fairy king and queen. They were filled with magical fairy dust that the girls could use to shrink into fairies, and grow back to human size, any time they needed to. When Blythe opened the door to see what Rachel had wanted, Kirsty seized the opportunity and darted through the top of the doorway into the day camp, and onto the tube that Rose was sitting on.

"Rose! We were so worried about you! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just can't find my way to Fairyland is all, and I can't help keep all the animals in the human world cute and charming without my own pet being that way!"

"I know, that's why Rachel and I came to help you. We're going to take you back to Fairyland as soon as we can."

"Before you do, I need to give sweet Blythe a thank-you gift."

"What for?"

"If it wasn't for her, I never would have known this pet shop was here, and I don't know if I would have made it this long in the city without any other magic to help me."

"Sounds like a big deal. Let's get out of here so we can get Rachel, leave your gift, and leave before it gets too late out." Blythe opened the door and came running through. "Now!" The two fairies few through the open doorway and into the shop, and Blythe started panicking because Pearl was trapped up on one of the plastic tube junctions, and was too afraid to move.

"Now for the gift…"

_Though my voice you cannot hear,  
you were always waiting here,  
you helped to give me a lift,  
so now I give you this fairy gift_

A pretty little mirror appeared, with the words "Believe in your heart, and you can fly" inscribed on the edge. When Kirsty looked into it, she gasped.

"That's Fairyland!"

"You bet it is!" Rose shook her wand, and Rachel shrank to fairy size. "Now let's go through the mirror into Fairyland, before Blythe sees us."

The three fairies stepped onto the mirror, and Blythe saw three small, fairy sized shapes descend into the mirror. When she stepped out into the shop and read the message, she gasped.

"Believe in your heart, and you can fly, with animals speaking, at your side."

* * *

Well? What do you think?! Do you like it?

Got suggestions? Post them in a review!

To keep up to date on all the goings ons around Fairies and Stuff Co. click that follow author button!


	3. You Speak English? (Part 1)

I have to give a big thank-you to nyc2dragon who got me back on my writing feet, and back into the game. This chapter is part one of a two part "Episode"

* * *

"What do you mean? I can't spend three weeks out of town! My family would reali-"

"Don't worry about it Lucky, everything will work out. We set it all up for you, but it will all be for nothing if you don't go get on that bus!"

"Alright, I'll go, but can I at least get the name of the place I'm going to, rather than being totally clueless as to what's going on here?"

"Lucky, you're going to Littlest Pet Shop."

* * *

*Ring* It had been a busy day at the pet shop, and Blythe had been looking forward to heading back upstairs to relax and finish her latest design for Zoe, but a customer had shown up, and duty called.

"Hello and welcome to Littlest Pet Shop, how may I help you. What?" Blythe had been expecting a person to have come in, maybe to pick up an animal, maybe to get a new outfit, maybe just to come in, but there was nobody there. Then she saw him. A large dog had sat himself down just inside the door, and was looking at her strangely. "Well hello there, what brings you to Littlest Pet Shop?"

"Woof! Woof!" Was the dog's reply.

Blythe found that rather strange. What could possibly be interfering with her understanding this time? "Don't go anywhere you, I'll be right back." Blythe headed into the day camp area, and headed for Russell, the only pet who hadn't been picked up yet. "Talk to me Russell, talk to me!"

"Woah Blythe, what's the problem? Is Mrs. Twombly on her clean streak again?" As soon as Russell asked her this, Blythe stopped. She sat down next to Russell, and turned to face him.

"Russell, is there any reason you can think of for me being able to understand you, but not the dog that just came in through the front door?"

"No, if you can understand me, you should be able to understand all of us. Were you having that problem just now?" Blythe nodded. "That's very strange. I'll have to look into it for you." Blythe nodded again, before heading back out to the front of the shop.

"Well, I guess you can spend the night here. If Mrs. Twombly asks anything, I can tell her I had no idea you were here. Just follow me." Blythe took the dog into the day camp area, and then headed back to the front desk to start getting ready to close the store.

"Hey, who was that? Who are you? Do you know why I'm here?"

Russell looked up, and then jumped up and grabbed his clipboard. "That was Blythe, she's a nice girl, although she can be a little strange at times. I'm Russell, and I keep the day camp of Littlest Pet Shop running smoothly." Russell stopped for a second. "Did you just ask me why you were here?" The dog nodded. "Why would I know why you're here? That's crazy! Who are you anyways?"

The dog was surprised at Russell's question, and took a moment to think, before answering. "I'm Lucky, and I thought I was sent here to…never mind. Are there any dogs that are here for day camp?" This time it was Russell's turn to simply nod. "Alright then, I'll a-" At that moment, Blythe walked in, and Lucky snapped his mouth shut. Blythe picked up Russell, gave Lucky a strange look, and walked back out into the front of the shop.

* * *

The door of the dumbwaiter slid open, and Blythe climbed out. "Good morning Lucky, good morning Penny." Blythe walked out to the front of the shop. "Good morning Vinnie, good morning Mrs. Twombly."

"Oh, good morning Blythe. Did anything happen while I was away?"

"Not really. There was one thing that I wanted to talk to you about though. Last night just before closing time, a big dog showed up at the door, all alone. I have no idea what he was doing, but it was late, and nobody was around to take him, so I let him stay here overnight. I was wondering if he could stay longer, even if only long enough to get him to the nearest pound."

"Oh, certainly Blythe. He can stay as long as he follows the rules. As a matter of fact, if nobody claims him, maybe we could keep him."

"That would be nice. Although I don't know how thrilled the other pets will be to have him around."

"Zoe is here!" Zoe announced as she came through the pet flap into the day camp area of the shop.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that in English?" Lucky said as he walked up to Zoe, "Or do you not speak?"

"Russell, what is this dog talking about? You can hear me, right?"

"Yes, but I don't know about Lucky, he seems to understand all of us, but not you. Strange."

Zoe ran out to the front of the shop. "Blythe, come here quick!" Blythe came right away, abandoning her sketch of Zoe in her latest outfit.

"What is it? Did Vinnie get stuck to the big bouncing inflatable green ball again?"

"No, it's Lucky, He can't understand me!"

"That's strange, I couldn't understand him yesterday. Maybe our issues are connected?"

"I understand him just fine, but he can't understand me!"

"Perfect. I want you to try and figure out why I can't understand him. That might lead us to figuring out what's wrong with his understanding of you. Since he can't understand you, you can report back when I go in, and he won't know what's happening."

"Are you sure this will help me?"

"I'm positive."

"Well, I guess it's worth a shot then." Zoe walked back into the day camp, and went over to Russell.

* * *

"You want me to what?"

"I want you to help me figure out why Lucky can't understand me."

"Why?"

"Because if he can't understand me, he won't understand any of my songs!"

"Alright, alright, I'll help."

"Thanks" Zoe headed over to her favorite cushion and lay down in it.

"Say, Zoe, you wouldn't happen to know what I'm doing here, would you?"

"Why would I?" Lucky looked at her for a second. "Russell, translate."

"Of course." Russell turned to face Lucky. "Why would she? Oh, and why do you get so quiet whenever Blythe comes in here?"

"Hey, I didn't say that!"

"Well, she's the only dog here, so I just figured she would know why HQ sent me here without any info, but now I know why. She wants to know why I'm quiet when the human comes in? Why does she never speak?"

"She does, all the time. You just can't understand her for some reason."

"I mean English, most of us can't translate barks and growls in the field anymore."

"Wait a minute…you speak English?"

"Wait a minute…you didn't know?"

* * *

That's part one done!

Got suggestions? Post them in a review!

To keep up to date on all the goings ons around Fairies and Stuff Co. click that follow author button!


End file.
